You Make Me Love You
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: Carlos had always thought of his boyfriend, James, as a jerk. After 3 years of confusion and keeping in hsi thoughts, will Carlos finally spill? Songfic for Seven Things by Miley Cyrus.


You Make Me Love You

Hey guys, new one shot. Songfic based on _Seven Things by Miley Cyrus._

_-datsRUSHERiffic_

* * *

_The seven things I hate about you,_

_you're vain, you're game, you're insecure,_

_you love me, you like her,_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry, _

_I don't know which side to buy,_

_Your friends, they're jerks,_

_when you act like them, just know it hurts,_

_I wanna be with the one I know,_

_and the seventh thing I hate the most that you do,_

_you make me love you._

* * *

_Carlos' POV:_

I sat on the edge of the bed, anger and hatred for James boiling in my stomach. Don't get me wrong, I loved him, he was a great boyfriend. But everything good had it's flaws. Like for example, right before he left, a couple hours ago:

...

I pressed the game controller buttons madly, in deep concentration as I played Biohazard Battle Blast 5 in the living room. Nothing could break my concentration, well, except James. He came strutting in, I could see from the corner of my eye, he was dressed all fancy with skinny jeans and a leather jacket, carrying his wallet and phone.

"Hey, James. Wanna play? I bet you can't beat my high score." I called to him, not breaking my eye contact with the screen. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe. I'm actually about to head out. Maybe later, okay?" James said in a rush, ruffling my hair and walking straight out of the apartment before I could say anything.

Sigh.

Sometimes James was so inconsiderate. He doesn't see how rude it was for him to just walk out of the apartment, just to go get drunk with a bunch of bitches. And he even has the nerve to tell me where he's going and not invite me. Sometimes I think he's just taking advantage of me, and I sit here, ready to slap him and tell him it's over once he comes back. But, no. He _has _to come back and be all sweet, complimenting me and watching movies with me and kissing me-and I just can't take it. He's just too stupidly cute.

...

And now was one of those times again. I was sitting in silence on my bed-yes _my _bed. The jerk won't even share a bed with me. I sat in silence, torn between hating James and being jealous of the whores he was with tonight. And then I start remembering all the sweet things he said to me when we were screwing around last night, and just when I was mentally forgiving him...

I heard the front door open. Lots of laughter and talking, a chorus of goodbyes from James. That steamed me a little. I listened intently.

"Don't I get a kiss good night?" I heard the flirtatious voice of a girl say. I don't know why, but I was expecting a, "No thanks *slams door*" from James, but no, that's not at all what happened.

"Of course, sweetheart." James purred. Then silence. And soon enough there were whoops and people calling, "Get some, James!" From then on I knew _exactly _what was happening, even though I wasn't seeing it. James was kissing some random girl. Right where I could hear it.

Now finally, more goodbyes, a door slam and James was calling his name.

"Carlos!" James shouted from the living room. "Carlitos! Where are you?" God, I was so mad at him. I wanted to punch him in the balls for just _everything _he had done to me throughout our 3 years of dating. Not answering my phone calls. Leaving me home alone countless times. Constantly flirting with other guys and even _girls. _James had told me he was gay, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

I stormed out of our room with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not happy." I stated coldly, staring him down with angry eyes. I sat on the couch as far away from James as I could, but still staring at him unhappily.

And of course James scooted closer-a little too close for my liking while I was mad at him. "You want me to fix that?" James whispered seductively, wrapping an arm securely around my neck and pressing his lips against mine. He quickly began fighting his way into my mouth, but I stopped him.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, pushing him off. James gave me a look that said, _well someone's sassy today. _I put my head in my hands and rubbed my forehead. "I'm not happy with our relationship, James."

James' cocky expression softened. As I looked up, for a second I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "Do you want to tell me what you don't like about it, baby?"

Deep breath. Of course I wanted to talk about it. Every night while he was out I had been prepping myself for what I would say when James came home. I had a great speech etched into my brain, but of course I've never used it.

"Well, since you asked," I said hesitantly, unsure of what would come out of this. "First of all, you kissed that girl." James gave me a puzzled look. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about it, I sure as hell could hear everything going on out there." I accused, wondering where my harsh confidence had come from.

"Carlos, I-"

"Don't say a fucking word. You asked if I wanted to talk about it, so I'm going to." I warned. My expression was smug. I was going to let him know what I thought. "You kissed that girl, and actually I've seen you do lots of similar things. Asking girls, and other guys, out; flirting. You totally _lied _to me when you said you were one hundred percent gay, James."

James nodded.

So far so good.

"Also I don't like your stuck up attitude. You're always going for the money, the appearance, the accessories. Sometimes I think you aren't able to see past people's clothes and body parts." James blushed red at that. "And don't even get me started on your attitude towards yourself. You spend _so _much time grooming your hair and putting on man spray and expensive clothes, and you don't know how beautiful you are under all that. Yeah, you look hot with all that bling, but without it you look _beautiful. _And I think even your personality's more _beautiful _without all of that."

Whew. I paused. I just said alot of deep stuff. James was nodding, silently taking it all in. I hope he gets something out of this besides, _I'm unhappy let's have sex. _

"But I know you better than that. You're learning from all of your stupid 'friends' James." I asserted, putting air quotes around the word friends. "California's changed you, man. You went from playing Pee Wee Hockey with me, Kendall, and Logan to getting high with people whose names you don't know."

"Actually I do kno-" I shot him a look. Another thing, James does not know when to shut up.

"That felt good to say." I admitted, leaning back and sighing. "Also, you confuse me James. All those times you abandoned me, I was so mad,I swear I was ready to break up with you once you came back. But all of that went away when you came back. I forgot about how much of a jerk you were. You kissed me and told me you loved me and you made me laugh. You made me happy. You had me wondering how you were the same guy that made me cry earlier."

James looked heartbroken, guilty. I know I shouldn't, but I kind of felt sorry for him. Now you see what I mean when I say he confuses me, fucks up my emotions.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry, I had no idea I made you cry-" James corrected himself and shut his mouth. On a normal day, I would've kissed him right there and forgave him. On a normal day I would let him get away with anything. Today is _not _a normal day.

"You always get me so mad, James. You always act like a jerk." I whispered shakily, but still in a harsh tone. "But when you get home...you make me love you."

James was tearing up. He was taking it how I wanted him to, but I felt bad being happy because James was crying. Maybe I shouldn't of come on too strong. I'm being pretty hypocritical, complaining about James acting like a jerk, and then _being _a jerk.

James wiped the tears away, doing a really good job with keeping himself together. I admired that about James. "Carlos, I-I don't know what to say. Look. I understand if you want to break up. Fuck, I bet this is worse than being in an abusive relationship. I understand why you hate everything about this. I should pack up my things and let you have the apartment, you deserve it-"

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop his non-stop talking. Now James was being really ridiculous. I didn't want to break up. I just wanted James to _change. _I would never leave James, no matter how bad things got.

"James, stop! I never said I was breaking up with you. I was just...unhappy about some things. And I haven't even told you the things I _liked. _"

James nodded in approval. And don't think I spent all those nights dwelling on the things I hated about James. Over and over I always think about everything I love about him. Yes, as a matter a fact, I do love James.

"You are one of the most beautiful people I know. Hot, but mostly beautiful. I mean, the silkiness of your hair, even when you have bedhead hair. And I love your hazel eyes, so deep and shiny. I can see the love in your eyes, I could get lost looking into them. Also your smile. I love it when you're happy, because it makes me happy. You laugh and then I laugh. And I know I really love you because you also have the power to make me cry. The way you toy with my emotions gets me going. I love that about you."

James chuckled.

"Being happy...you're the most happiness when you're being yourself I think. Those weekends you spend at home with me are the best, because you're wearing your plain, old clothes and you don't brush your hair. You laugh at everything, you act goofy, and make lame jokes. And you're entirely focused on _me. _It's on those days when you go beyond all of that fucking and kissing and that shit, and you really love me." I stared lovingly into his, secretly wanting him to just sweep me off of my feet and kiss me. But that would be totally ignoring everything I just said. "But, I do love kissing you. Every touch, a simple pat on the head, hug, or just holding hands is good enough. Whatever it is, the feeling lingers there throughout the whole day. That's why I've never tried breaking up with you. I knew from the feeling you gave me, that you were something special. From the way you prove you're not a jerk, and make me love you."

I smiled warmly at James. _But everything good had it's flaws. _And every flaw had something good. Maybe the "anger" I had felt wasn't really anger at all, just misplaced love.

James scooted closer and I allowed him. I already told him how I felt about his touch, how I really did love it,so I guess now there's no reason to push him off.

"Carlos, I don't make you love me. Seeing the way I act, I was thinking I make you _hate _me. But actually, I think you already love me for who I am. And I love that about you." James put a hand on my knee. "Are you still unhappy?"

I shook my head. "I think I never w_as_ unhappy. It was just misplaced happiness."

* * *

_The seven things I like about you,_

_your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's,_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized,_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry,_

_I guess both I'll have to buy,_

_Your hands in mine,_

_when we're intertwined everything's alright,_

_I wanna be with the one I know,_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do,_

_you make me love you._

* * *

_Oh my god, :3 ,I'm sorry for bragging, but this is like my best story EVER! I was just listening to Seven Things, and I was like, "Hey, this would be a good Jarlos story!"_

_So yeah, I guess sometimes my writing's really good at 11:00 PM. Usually it's awful and has no detail at all._

_Review please!_

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


End file.
